


icing the galaxy

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Patton makes brownies.





	icing the galaxy

"Logan?"

Logan looks up at the sound of his name, his distracted gaze meeting his boyfriend's across the room. Patton's wearing a blue apron that says _Donut Give Up!_ in drippy white font, above a stylized picture of a donut. There's a dollop of yellow icing on his freckled nose, though he seems unaware of it.

"Yes?" Logan asks, setting aside his Agatha Christie novel. A cup of chamomile tea cools at his elbow. Today is a lazy kind of day in the mind palace. Roman is off in the imagination, Virgil is listening to music in his room, Patton is baking (as always), and Logan has taken full advantage of everyone's absence to curl up on the sofa with a hot cup of tea and _The Murder of Roger Ackroyd_. A classic.

"I need your help," Patton confesses in a tiny voice and Logan immediately shoots to his feet, all thoughts of murder most foul forgotten in the ether. He follows Patton into the kitchen, which has fallen into quite a state of disarray since the last time Logan saw it this morning.

"What is it?" Logan asks, looking around in confusion. Trays of cooling brownies rest all over the counter and table, and the table is a mess of different colors of icing.

"This was supposed to be a surprise," Patton says in a mournful tone. "But I still want it to be _good_ and I don't have any good references, so you're the only person I could ask and-"

"Pat, breathe," Logan interrupts, settling his hands on Patton's shoulders. Patton cuts off, looking up at him with wide eyes. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to draw the stars," Patton says. "But I don't know the constellations. And it looks wrong otherwise." He points at an otherwise finished brownie, covered with yellow blobs of icing.

"So..." Logan trails off, a tiny burst of happiness beginning to bloom in his chest.

"I need your help, Lo," Patton says. "Please? I just want it to look _accurate_..."

"Of course, Pat," Logan says. As if there is any doubt in the world.

Patton is a surprisingly good student, listening attentively before he makes any chances to the rich chocolate canvas. Logan lectures, hands clasped behind his back except for when he wants to emphasize a particular point. By the time Patton has finished the last brownie, a miniature galaxy sparkles to chocolate life, covering the table.

"A worthy endeavor," Logan says, nodding in satisfaction. "I am unsure who you intended to surprise, but I think they will be delighted." To his surprise, Patton laughs.

"Oh, Lo," he says, leaning up and kissing Logan's cheek. "The surprise is for _you_."

"Oh," Logan says, touching the spot where Patton kissed him with gentle fingers. "Thank you."

That bloom of happiness is back, and stronger than ever.


End file.
